


Resoluciones

by NiaSmile



Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: A veces las grandes resoluciones ocurren en los momentos más cotidianos aunque puedan remover todos los pilares en los que uno se sustenta.





	Resoluciones

Se da cuenta de golpe. Sí, acaba dar un sorbo del mejor vino que ha probado en el último año cuando la realidad le golpea. Casi como si quisiera estropearle aquel instante perfecto con una noción que no le gusta. Deja la copa con la habitual delicadeza y su expresión permanece inalterable, con la mirada fija al frente, hacia su cita. Pero su mente empieza a repasar furiosamente los datos con un detalle normalmente solo reservado a aprenderse los planes de un atraco. Mierda. Santísima mierda. En retrospectiva resulta evidente. Y es entonces cuando acaba por resultarle casi más doloroso no haber reconocido aquello que haberse autosaboteado. Enamorarse no era una opción viable pero ahí estaban. Andrés siempre se había considerado un hombre incapaz de hacer una estupidez como esa y mira. También era verdad que había pasado más de media vida empeñado en salir con mujeres llegando a acumular hasta cinco divorcios. Algo de culpa tía. Más allá de que pudiesen ser más o menos insoportables no podía ignorar que en el fondo siempre había sabido que eran del género equivocado. Les faltaban cualidades que ahora podía reconocerse que apreciaba muchísimo más.

Se jactaba de su buen gusto, de su elegancia, de su apreciación por todo aquello que era de alto nivel pero las peleas satisfacían aquel lado más sádico que tanto se esforzaba en controlar en su vida. El potencial para la violencia que tenía que limitar a infundir miedo a los rehenes para que siguieran siendo corderitos y a manipular armas sabiendo que no debía disparar. Él no hacía los planes, él no daba las órdenes. Ya no. Ganaban más dinero así, evitaban imprevistos y eludían a la justicia con mayor seguridad. Pero echaba de menos la mera posibilidad de volarle a alguien los sesos. Sin más. Para ver el resultado. Ahí entraban las peleas. Había empezado con los deportes de lucha pero las peleas clandestinas eran muchísimo más emocionantes. Fue ahí dónde conoció a Daniel.

Era el típico niñato que había empezado pegándose en las discotecas hasta descubrir que podía hacerlo por dinero y con mayor impunidad. Una joyita. A Andrés le había llamado la atención de inmediato porque había visto como de un momento a otro había pasado de reírse con algunos de los asistentes a casi matar a su rival. Les habían tenido que separar y la visión que era el chaval revolviéndose contra los dos hombres que le sujetaban cubierto de sangre le resultó estimulante. La mejor parte era su expresión, que le recordó a la de un animal salvaje.

El gran error no había sido acercarse, no. Ni tampoco llevárselo a la cama ese día y que aquello se convirtiera en una costumbre. La gran cagada fue empezarle a conocerle más allá de lo que pudiera aportarle sexualmente. Que era mucho, dicho sea de paso, tras el primer encuentro propiciado por la adrenalina de la pelea ya había tenido una crisis sexual. Daniel follaba con la misma intensidad con la peleaba y marcaba los mismos límites: Ninguno. A lo grande o nada, sin duda. Sin medias tintas. Había pasado de las mujeres a los hombres por la puerta grande. Pero no, había metido él mismo el pie en su propia trampa una vez que tenía hambre y había invitado al otro a cenar. Porque una cena se había convertido en dos y al final se pasaba los días libres arrastrando a aquel inculto a todos sus lugares favoritos. Dicho sea de paso haberle pagado un traje a medida porque le apetecía ver cómo lo lucía debería haber sido una señal más que evidente. Sí.

Andrés volvió a la conversación que supuestamente estaba manteniendo cuando notó una mano que conocía muy bien sobre la suya. Apenas fue un roce, le acarició el dorso de la mano con la inseguridad de alguien que había sido rechazado muchas, muchísimas veces. Sin mariconadas. Gran frase esa. El atracador no se cansaba de decírselo siempre que hubiera alguien que pudiera verles e intuir que estaban liados. Tenía que marcar una línea en algún lugar para mantener el control que creía tener sobre esa situación. Nada de amor. Nada de tonterías de tías. Ambos estaban por encima de esas mierdas, por algo eran dos tíos. Gracioso pensar aquello cuando cenaban cada viernes en la misma mesa apartada de su restaurante favorito. Aquel con el buen vino, buena comida italiana, música en directo e iluminación a base de luces ténues y velas.

Citas. Eso eran. Puras citas. Hablaban de todo y de nada, le había contado hasta sus más oscuros secretos pero ahí estaban, sin apenas tocarse más allá de la seguridad de su casa. Seguro que Daniel le había contagiado esa locura tan suya porque en ese momento movió su mano hasta encerrar la ajena, entrelazó sus dedos y no se acabó el mundo. Aunque lo pareciera. Puesto que le miró a los ojos y pensó que llegaría hasta el mismísimo infierno por ese hombre. Y oh, aquella sensación no le hacía más frágil, nunca antes se había sentido tan fuerte. El mundo ya podía arder, que él tenía con quién contemplarlo.


End file.
